The HSM Crew Goes to Disney World
by Swimming Poole
Summary: Kelsi invites everyone to Disney World,where many crazy things are bound to happen. Wildcats should read and review.
1. The tickets

"The HSM Crew Goes to Disney World"

Kelsi was unusually happy today, she had a surprising gift to give all her friends. After school was over, she gathered everyone up. Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Martha, even Sharpay and Ryan were included. "So Kelsi" began Chad, "what's the surprise?" Kelsi brought with her a white shoebox. "I have something in this box that I'm sure you'd all love" she beamed. "Look inside." Everyone looked inside the box and found…

"Tickets to Disney World! Wow!!!" cried Gabriella with glee. "So what?" snapped Sharpay, "Me and Ryan have been there over a hundred times." "Well this time you will be going as part of a big group" Taylor snapped back. Sharpay and Taylor were about to cat fight when Ryan pulled his sister back and gave her a 'Sharpay Snack' courtesy of Zeke. "Ok, fine, I'll go" said the content Evans girl. "She's going to get fat with all these little 'Sharpay Snacks' you've begun making for her, Zeke" warned Ryan. Apparently, Zeke has been keeping a stash of little cakes he's been keeping for Sharpay whenever he saw her named 'Sharpay Snacks'.

Besides that, everyone was so excited about going to Disney World. "Kelsi, this was so nice of you" said Troy. "Thanks Troy" Kelsi said, blushing. "It was the least I can do for you guys." "Even Sharpay, the ICE QUEEN?" said Chad. "Like she said during the audition for the musical" Kelsi began to answer, "she's responsible for helping my music be noticed." Sharpay then grabbed Chad's ear (she meant to grab him by his afro, but this was just as good for her and bad for him), "That little 'ice queen' line is going to cost you dearly, AFRO BOY!!" Zeke then gave her another 'Sharpay Snack' and she immediately let go. "Remember what I said Zeke" Ryan warned again. "So what? It keeps her happy" said Zeke. "Yeah" agreed Chad, "give me some of those for the future." "Me too" Taylor joined in. "C'mon Zeke, we ALL need them!" said Troy and held him down while Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, Martha, and Kelsi all frisked him for the 'Sharpay Snacks' would keep the bane that their lives all shared at bay.

"So, when do we leave?" Troy asked Kelsi after they and everyone else had their own stash of 'Sharpay Snacks'. "In two months, that way we can organize a chaperone and hotel plan." "Cool, can't wait." Everyone then slapped each other five and went on their separate ways. Meanwhile, Zeke just got off the ground and sighed. "I'm gonna have to make more 'Sharpay Snacks'."

To Be Continued…


	2. Rock,paper,scissors

When the time officially came, everyone was raring' to go and nothing could stand in their way. Martha's mother stepped in as an escort, which was a fresh move since none of them were exactly sure if they wanted Ms. Darbus or Troy's dad with them the whole time (and imagine the chaos to be caused if they went TOGETHER!).

Anyway, things got off with a somewhat bumpy start. First off, Zeke almost didn't pass the metal detectors because he was going to bring his cooking appliances. Then when on the plane, Sharpay and Gabriella got into a brief argument over who would sit next to Troy. Mrs. Cox wisely moved him over to sit with the much more peaceful Ryan. The third and final mishap during the trip over was during the flight… poor little Kelsi had the misfortune to get air-sick mid-flight and threw up all over an unforgiving Sharpay. But the gang endured the obstacles and made it safe and sound to Orlando, except for Sharpay who was covered in Kelsi vomit.

Sharpay quickly changed once they got to the hotel. They didn't care if the hotel was on the Disney property or not, they were still going there anyway. The only problem was… which Disney World park would they go to? "I want to go to MGM and ride the Rock & Roller Coaster!" cried Chad. "Me too, only I'm not going to ride that crazy thing" interjected Sharpay. "Actually, let's go to Epcot so I could try on some new clothes in World Showcase." "I'd like to visit Animal Kingdom first" said Gabriella. "I wanna visit Magic Kingdom" said Kelsi. "Stop it!" interrupted Taylor. "I, Troy, and the other guys agreed that we don't really care where we go. So if you guys REALLY want to choose which park is our destination, why don't you settle it with a 'Rock, Paper, Scissors' deal?" "Good idea" said Gabriella, naturally. "Fine…" sighed Sharpay.

First up were Sharpay and Chad. "Prepare to swallow your tongue on the Rock & Roller Coaster once I win, Ice Queen!" taunted the ever confident Chad. Unfortunately, Chad's little idea of Sharpay going nuts on his favorite Disney ride was shattered once he lost to the deviant 'Ice Queen' with a lethal scissor to his paper. "Ooh, I can't wait to put on a kimono in China!" exclaimed Sharpay. But she was far from done, for there was still Kelsi and Gabriella to worry about. Chad was totally crushed once he lost, but Gabriella wasn't really upset when her rock lost to Kelsi's paper. "Good job Kelsi, Magic Kingdom would be nice if you win" Gabriella congratulated her little friend. Of course, Kelsi now had to face the blonde trouble that is Sharpay Evans.

"Let's get this on!" yelled Sharpay, Kelsi just stared her straight in the eyes. Kelsi knew this wasn't going to be easy, but there was something different about this certain match-up against the ever-bratty diva star. Kelsi looked at Sharpay, and then she detected something about her. That moment, Kelsi knew what she had to do. Sharpay raised her 'weapon of choice', as did Kelsi. And the result was… "Magic Kingdom, here we come!!!" cried the triumphant and cheerful Kelsi Nielson. "How'd you know I was going to use scissors?" questioned the annoyed Sharpay. "Simple elementary, my dear Sharpay" replied the nonchalant Kelsi. "Well guys," said Troy. "Looks like our first stop is the Magic Kingdom!"

To be continued…


	3. Magic Kingdom Mishaps

Upon arriving at Magic Kingdom the next day, everyone was having an argument over which rides they wanted to go on first, which time they should see the parade, and whether or not it was a good idea to add Jack Sparrow to the original "Pirates" ride. "Aw c'mon" said Chad. "Jack's an awesome character! And besides, the rest of the ride is still intact." "But what about Walt's original vision?" Martha objected. "The decision to add him to the ride proves that these Imagineer people don't believe in tradition anymore." Troy didn't give a flying whoop either way. "Talk about the most random time to get all cynical over Disney's little mistakes eh, Gabs?" "You got that right, Troy" Gabriella agreed. "So, how are we going to settle things between everyone?" The two of them looked at their friend's all arguing over what they wanted to do, as well as Sharpay pouting over the fact that she wasn't at Epcot trying on a kimono in World Showcase. "How about we split into groups?" Troy suggested. "Ok" Gabriella responded.

"Ok guys" Troy announced. "We're going to split into 2 separate groups. It's going to be me, Gabriella, Kelsi, Sharpay, and Ms. Cox while the other will be Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Martha, and Ryan." Gabriella and Kelsi found the idea of their group a little questionable, for one OBVIOUS reason. "Why did you put Sharpay with US??" Kelsi asked all exasperated. Troy did this because he secretly felt sorry for her (they DID go out at one point), but he quickly came up with the perfect lie: "She blackmailed me into doing it, she said she would say at school that I'm taking bribes with the West High's team so I would lose the next championship game." "Why that no-good little…" Gabriella began before she saw Troy wink at her, then she understood what he was getting at. 'Good old Troy' she thought, 'being nice to even the meanest of people'. 'I heard that, but it's so true' thought Sharpay to Gabriella. 'She's getting good at this mind-linking trick she's developing' thought a shocked Gabriella. After that, the groups began to split.

Chad and Taylor's group's first stop was Fronteirland, where they planned on going on Splash Mountain. "I'm not sure about this, guys" muttered a nervous Ryan. "You're scared, aren't you?" Chad began to tease. "No, it's just that I don't want to get wet." "So that means you're scared." "No!!" "Face it, you're scared." "Well I'm not going on it either way" interrupted Taylor "because this ride is based on a film that portrays a black man as a happy slave." She was referring to the fact that "Song of the South" has been the target of various groups over how politically incorrect it is to some people. "Gee Taylor, I thought we went here to escape the lectures of school" groaned Chad. "C'mon Ryan, we don't have to ride this thing if we don't want to" Taylor told the now relieved Ryan. "Fine, see you later GEEKS!!" taunted Chad as he, Zeke, and Martha went on line. As the others went on the ride, Taylor and Ryan discussed Sharpay. "Why do you put up with her so?" asked Taylor. "Don't YOU have a sibling? It's just the simple principle of family love" Ryan explained. At that moment, they saw the boat containing Chad, Zeke, and Martha. "They're going down" Taylor shouted, "I can't look" Ryan replied. Suddenly… the ride stopped just as soon as they were about to plunge! "DUDE!!! WEAK!!!" shouted a freaking-out Chad. "That's what you get for being STUCK-UP!!!" shouted a mischievously teasing Taylor. "Yeah" added Ryan, "because you're literally stuck up there!" "Thank you Ryan Evans, that was the joke" replied a displeased Taylor. "Sorry…" slumped Ryan.

Troy and Gabriella's group went to Fantasyland because Kelsi wanted to. Upon entering, they saw none other than Cinderella greeting guests. "Hey look! It's Cinderella!" cried Kelsi. They all went up to her and said hello. "Why hello there" said the ever-so-cheerful Cinderella to Troy, Gabriella, Kelsi, and Sharpay while Ms. Cox grabbed her camera. "I'm guessing all you 'princesses' are sharing this handsome young 'prince charming'" Cindy said to the girls, seeing that Troy was the only guy with them. Sharpay wasn't pleased with that little comment. "Actually, sweetheart" Sharpay told Cinderella. "Prince Troy's with me. These two little wenches want to steal him all for themselves." Gabriella and Kelsi didn't find that joke funny; too bad they expressed what they thought about it when Ms. Cox took the picture. "Well, it's been nice talking to you" said Sharpay. "By the way, I LOVE the way you put your wig on today!" "Sorry about that, 'your highness'…" apologized Troy. "She has somewhat of an ego problem, like your step-family." "Don't worry about it" said Cinderella. "She'll make quick friends with Cruella Deville!" Everyone laughed when all of a sudden they were confronted by a drenched and exhausted Chad. "How was Splash Mountain, Chad?" Troy asked. Chad just walked right past him. "Was it something I said?" asked a confused Troy.

To be continued…


	4. At Vacation's End

After the long day, everyone was dead tired once they returned to their suite. Besides all the silly things that had happened to them during the escapade in Magic Kingdom, they got a lot out of it. Kelsi received autographs from a great deal of characters, Chad had bragging rights over how he beat Troy's score in Buzz Lightyear's Space Ranger Spin, Ryan now carried a giant sack load of Disney hats, and Sharpay… received a nasty sunburn on her back.

Taylor was unpacking her things from the day's events when she noticed the terrible odor of Chad pulling his shoes and socks off. "Ick! Chad, your feet stink like there's no tomorrow!" squealed a disgusted Taylor. "Oh really…" Chad began in a characteristically mischievously way, he then stuck his gross feet in her face. Taylor began to shriek as he tried to make her smell his toes. "C'mon 'Learning Curve' McKessie, smell my feet and, being the brainiac you are, determine how tired they are by the awesome stench! HAHAHA!!!" "CHAD! KNOCK IT OFF!!!" yelled Troy from across the room. "Imagine that, the day my life is saved by a jock. Ha!" said Taylor all relieved as Chad lowly obeyed the order of his team captain and best friend.

"I'm guessing we're all a little exhausted after today, wouldn't you say, Gabriella?" asked Troy while he pulled Chad by his ear. "Yeah, you can say that again" Gabriella agreed as she comforted Taylor. "Too bad it was only for today." Kelsi began to giggle a little after that last line. "Hey Kelsi, what's the matter?" asked Troy. "Are you telling us you've been hiding something??" snapped Sharpay. "For once, you're right Sharpay" Kelsi giggled more. "What is it you little…" Sharpay yowled as she headed towards the little tunesmith, but then she stopped in searing pain as she was being refrained when Ryan and Zeke grabbed her back. "Sorry Sharpay" gasped Zeke, "here, have a 'Sharpay Snack'!" The burning 'Ice Queen' quickly grabbed the 'Sharpay Snack' Zeke had in the palm of his hand. "More" she moaned, and yanked the newly placed snack. "More!" she moaned louder and louder, and continued to clean Zeke's hands once he handled a new snack. "I see where this is going, and I'm keeping my mouth shut!" Ryan said sporting a Mickey hat. "Same here" Taylor and Chad agreed… for once.

"Anyway…" Troy began. "What's your little secret?" "The tickets" Kelsi began, "they're PARK-HOPPERS!" "No kidding?" cried a happy Gabriella. "Yep, that way we can visit all the parks…" Kelsi then went up to Sharpay, who had frosting and cream all over her mouth "… even Epcot!" Sharpay suddenly felt relieved and, for once in her life, hugged Kelsi. "This would be a little bit better if I didn't have sunburn like Sharpay" thought an uncomfortable Kelsi.

So for the next couple of days, the East High crew was living the Disney life as they visited the next 3 parks. Sharpay FINALLY had the chance to try on a kimono at Epcot, and ended up buying it. Taylor and Martha went to Animal Kingdom and rode Expedition: Everest. Troy and Chad dragged Ryan to MGM so they could ride the Rock-&-Roller Coaster, which turned out to be in maintenance that day, not to mention they saw something there called the "High School Musical Pep Rally", which was a little parade show that seemed WAY too familiar to them. "Is anyone here experiencing deja vu?" asked a confused Troy. "Why do I feel like my privacy was invaded?" added a nervous Ryan. "Is there really a God?" questioned a Chad that had lost all sense of reality. Meanwhile, as Sharpay was extending her ensemble with kimonos and the boys were questioning their exsistance, Zeke and Mrs. Cox took a break from the Disney thrills and stopped at Disney Institute and learned a few new tricks to the cooking trade.

By the time the vacation was over, the gang was completely wiped out. Kelsi had enough autographs to fill two books; Ryan had more Disney hats than he had normal hats at home, and, to Taylor's dismay, Chad's feet smelled even worse by week's end. Besides all that, everyone came back to school happy and pleased… except for Sharpay, who gained over 50 pounds during the vacation. Ryan wasn't surprised. "Can you say 'TOO MANY SHARPAY SNACKS'??" The next 2 months had Zeke making 'Sharpay Salads' and Sharpay having to spend her days in the school gym rather than the auditorium, but that's a whole different story!

THE END


End file.
